In the testing of printed circuit cards, the cards are plugged into a jack of an apparatus designed to test the cards ability to perform its desired function. The repeated insertion of printed circuit cards into the test apparatus jack eventually destroys the jack, resulting in poor connections to the circuit cards desired to be tested. Commercially available jacks have become worn after the insertion of 200 to 300 cards. This amount may be less than a days usage, after which the test apparatus is disabled. To replace such a jack involves the removal and resoldering of a large number of wire conductors frequently over 100. This is an expensive and time consuming operation during which the apparatus is not available.